<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By the Seat of her Pants by StegesaurusKay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931939">By the Seat of her Pants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StegesaurusKay/pseuds/StegesaurusKay'>StegesaurusKay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angelica is the best sister, Canon Era, Crossdressing, Gen, Non canon compliant, Rescue Attempt, Unrequited Crush, short fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StegesaurusKay/pseuds/StegesaurusKay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alexander is captured by the enemy and it seems there's no hope of exchange,  Angelica takes matters into her own hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By the Seat of her Pants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy International Women's Day! I put this ficlet together in celebration, and also I felt like Angelica needs more love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A captured soldier with no name, no background, no family is unimportant to the enemy, no matter who that soldier is betrothed to.</p><p>There will be no ransom.</p><p>Angelica lingers in the foyer, her back against the wall as she listens to the conversation between her parents. </p><p>Not a priority to Congress, so General Washington cannot act. Overlooked by the British entirely. They truly seem not to understand the <em> value </em> of the boy they captured a week ago.</p><p>Alexander will be left to rot on some god-forsaken prison ship.</p><p>Angelica’s heart is in her throat as her father speaks like Alexander is already lost.</p><p>
  <em> “They will hold him until the war ends or he dies…” </em>
</p><p>Her father tries to keep his voice low, but Angelica hears every word, and she is not the only one.</p><p>She lifts her head and stares across the room. Eliza stands at the foot of the stairs, her mouth covered by one hand to keep their parents from noticing her reaction. Maybe she doesn't see Angelica. A moment passes and Eliza retreats upstairs. </p><p>A door closes and Angelica hears her sister's heart wrenching sob.</p><p>
  <em> “Nothing we can do.” </em>
</p><p>She's heard enough.</p><p>Angelica knows what she has to do.</p><p>When her father leaves to meet with someone he's assured has Washington’s ear, Angelica makes her move. He keeps memories in an old trunk in his office. He'd show them to Angelica and her sisters when they were children. </p><p>She takes what she needs, bundling the cloth close, and hurries to her room.</p><p>The uniform is a bit too big, but it will have to do- there is no time to waste. Angelica uses a strip of cloth as an extra belt and folds the coat cuffs back to keep her hands free. She ties back her and tucks the long ponytail into her coat. </p><p>Angelica quickly looks at her reflection in the full length mirror. She’s not totally convinced she could pass for a soldier, but it will have to do. A quick dash back to her father’s study and she takes a pistol and dagger.</p><p>As she moves back to the hall the door to Eliza’s room opens and her sister appears, face flushed and eyes puffy. She notices Angelica immediately this time, and she tilts her head in confusion.</p><p>“Angelica… what are you <em> wearing?” </em></p><p>“I’m going out,” She answers quickly, like she’s not dressed as a soldier and about to send herself on what could be a quixotic mission.</p><p>“Dressed like that? But you… no,” Eliza’s whole face changes the moment she realizes what Angelica’s intentions are. “It’s far too dangerous. Father-”</p><p>“Has gone out. He won’t know.”</p><p>Eliza shakes her head, fresh tears springing into her eyes. “You could be hurt, captured, <em> killed! </em> Please, you can’t.”</p><p>“I <em> can. </em> I’ll bring him back, ‘Liza,” Angelica stands straight, making herself seem imposing as possible, like she has all the confidence in the world. She’s convinced herself she does. Or rather she’s working on it.</p><p>Eliza slumps against the wall, tears on her cheeks now.</p><p>She’ll do this for her sister. For Alexander.</p><p>“You haven’t seen me,” Angelica says, flashing a smile. She gives Eliza a quick hug and rushes down the stairs and outside before she can say anything more to stop her.</p><p>She can do this. She <em> will </em> do this. If no one else will help their Alexander, then she’ll do it herself.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!</p><p>If you enjoyed feel free to find me on Tumblr- I'm @stegekay and I love getting prompts and chatting about my writing and Hamilton related.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>